Door lock mechanisms are found in many enclosures, such as tool carts and roll cabs. Most door lock mechanisms can be opened manually with a key, and others can be opened remotely with an actuator. The actuator is located inside the enclosure being locked and communicates with a remote through wireless or wired methods to more easily lock the enclosure.
Some door lock mechanisms use lock rods to engage the enclosure and prevent the opening of the door in a locked state. To unlock the door, the mechanism retracts the lock rod from the enclosure so the door can freely move. Many developments in door lock mechanisms are aimed at improving the mechanical and electrical functionality of the mechanism to create a smoother locking and unlocking process.